


Accidental Getaway Driver

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t ask questions, just bloody drive!” the man hissed, finger beside the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Getaway Driver

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more jerevin. enjoy.

Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was the greatest or most terrifying moment of his life when a handsome stranger jumped in his car and pressed a gun to his head.

“Don’t ask questions, just bloody drive!” the man hissed, finger beside the trigger.

“Whoa, okay, man, Jesus,” Jeremy said, putting the car into drive. “No need to get hasty!”

“Just drive!”

Jeremy stomped on the gas and pulled out into the traffic, earning a few honks that he ignored. “Anywhere in particular?” he asked drily, watching the man through the rearview mirror. He was pretty fine, with mussed blonde hair and a pretentiously rumpled shirt, his sunglasses glinting gold as his gun.

“Out of the city,” he ordered.

“All right, still not very specific,” Jeremy said with a roll of his eyes.

The gun poked the back of his neck. It was cold and made a chill run down his spine. “North. The mountains.”

“You sure? I heard the lions were pretty bad lately,” Jeremy commented. He really shouldn’t be running his mouth, he thought.

“… Northwest,” the other man said. “The beach.”

“Oh, you’re gonna hijack a boat, too?”

“Shut up and drive.”

Jeremy wanted to make another jab at him, but the gun on his head was held in a steady hand and he really didn’t want his brains all over his windshield. They were much nicer in his head. So he fell silent and drove on.

The guy looked over his shoulder, out the back window, a nervous expression on his face. There were no sirens or lights. Jeremy frowned.

“Uh, dude, I think you’re cool, there’s no cops after us,” Jeremy said.

“I’m not lookin’ for the cops,” he said. “It’s none of your business.”

“I mean, it kind of is my business, considering it’s my car and my head at the end of your gun.”

The man glared at him. “No, it’s not. You’ll drop me off and never see me again.”

“You’re not gonna kill me, are you? I just preordered the new Halo game.”

“… You play Halo?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Fair point.” The guy settled in the backseat, but kept his gun aimed at Jeremy’s head. “Get me to the beach and I’ll let you live.”

“In one piece, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Jeremy glanced in the mirror, this time to look behind him. Nothing out of the norm.

He heard a rustle and froze. “Whoa, what the hell are you doing?”

The guy was going through the bag in Jeremy’s backseat. He looked surprised. “What the—“

“Look, we all gotta make money, okay?” Jeremy huffed.

“You’re a damn drug dealer?”

“And you’ve got a gun on my head, so don’t even talk to me about criminal activity!”

“… I just made off with ten grand,” he confessed.

“Great for you.”

“I took it from Geoff Ramsey.”

Jeremy almost crashed the car.

“Are you fucking insane?!”

“I didn’t know it was him!”

“Well, fuck! Now he’s gonna be after me, what the fuck!”

“He—he might not have seen me get in the car—“

“Fucking… god dammit! I had a good thing going on here, man! I can’t pack up and move again!”

“… All right, uh…” The guy swallowed. “Come with me, then.”

Jeremy gave him a startled look.

“Seriously! You got some good stuff here, enough to make money when we get somewhere away from Ramsey’s gang, you know? Plus the ten grand I got, we’ll be set!”

“Why?”

“Well, two’s better than one, right?”

Jeremy took a deep breath. “I… you’re right, I guess… fuck my life, dude. I gotta think about that.”

“… I’m Gavin, by the way.”

“Jeremy.”

Gavin glanced at his golden gun and pulled it away. He left it in his hands, and Jeremy didn’t doubt he could still kill him before Jeremy could grab his own gun, but he felt relieved that it wasn’t pressed against his head. Jeremy continued to drive to the beach.

“Did you have any ideas after getting a boat?”

“Uh… find a way to get back to England, probably.”

“You know, I’ve always wanted to visit Europe.”

Gavin gave him a small smile. “It’s nice this time of year.”

There was an armored car waiting for them already, red dots on their shirts before they were even out of Jeremy’s car.

Ramsey stood by the car expectantly. “Ah, good, thought you’d come here. Protip: turn off your GPS next time. Those things are so easy to hack.”

Jeremy and Gavin shared a frightened expression as Geoff Ramsey started walking toward them.

Geoff extended his hand. “The name’s Geoff Ramsey, I’m sure you both know this. Now I gotta say, I’m impressed. Interested in a job, you two?”


End file.
